creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ostatni wyjazd
12.08.2012 roku Grupa młodych ludzi planuje wyjazd do lasu. Miało być ognisko, jezioro, zwiedzanie lasów itp. Grupa składała się z 10 osób w wieku 17-21 lat. 7 chłopaków i 3 dziewczyny. Planowany czas pobytu to około 3-4 dni. Według jedynej ocalałej osoby 20 letniego Johna Mckinley'a, oraz zapisanych rozmów telefonicznych udało się określić mniej więcej co się tam działo. Jednak zanim opowiem o zeznaniach Johna i wysłuchaniu rozmów telefonicznych, opowiem o tym co dotychczas wiadomo. W nocy z 12 na 13 sierpnia 2012 roku doszło do niewyjaśnionych zdarzeń, w których zginęło 9 z 10 osób biorących udział w wyprawie. W promieniu 3 km od głównego obozu znaleziono ciała ofiar. Jedyny ocalały John wskazał ich miejsce ponieważ widział je wszystkie. Ofiary miały różne rany. Teorie mówią o m.in. ataku dzikich zwierząt i ataku psychopaty, jednak nie wyklucza się udziału osób trzecich. Najpierw wysłuchamy zeznań jedynego ocalałego członka wyprawy Johna Mckinley'a. ,,Pamiętam tamten dzień jakby był wczoraj. Rozbiliśmy obóz niedaleko brzegu jeziora. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy wokół ogniska, rozmawialiśmy, śpiewaliśmy oraz nie obyło się bez alkoholu. Nie piliśmy dużo każdy 1 max 3 piwa i to wszystko. kiedy poszliśmy do namiotów około 23 nie zgaszaliśmy ogniska. Obudziłem się sam w namiocie, spojrzałem na zegarek, była godzina 0:00. Wyszedłem rozejrzeć się gdzie był mój kolega Brad z którym spałem w namiocie. Ognisko było zgaszone. A w reszcie namiotów była reszta przyjaciół. Pomyślałem, że Brad poszedł pewnie się odlać więc wróciłem do namiotu. Obudziłem się ponownie około 1:00. Brada nie było, wyszedłem z namiotu i sprawdziłem resztę namiotów. Ich też nie było. Namiot dziewczyn był zniszczony. Zobaczyłem ze w namiocie dziewczyn były ich ubrania. Więc co poszli się wysikać we trójkę i nawet nie pofatygowały się żeby narzucić coś na siebie? Noc była chłodna. Zaniepokoiłem się. Postanowiłem zadzwonić do każdego po kolei odebrał tylko mój kolega Samuel. Nagrałem całą rozmowę. Oto zapis." ''-(Szelest)'' John: Halo ? Samuel? Samuel: John?! Gdzie jesteś?! '' ''John: W obozie gdzie jesteście wszyscy? Namiot dziewczyn jest zniszczony. Samuel: Jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz?! John: Co się dzieje? Samuel: Ja i Mark poszliśmy szukać Brada. Znaleźliśmy go jakiś kilometr od obozu, a raczej to co z niego zostało... John: Boże... Gdzie jesteś? Co z Markiem? Samuel: Dorwał go! John: Kto go dorwał?! Samuel: Dorwał go teraz mnie goni jestem jakieś dwa kilometry od obozu, szukaj reszty może jeszcze żyją! '' ''John: Kto cię goni?! (Krzyk Samuela) '' ''~Połączenie zerwane~ ,,Poszedłem szukać reszty, wziąłem najważniejsze rzeczy. Około 500 metrów od obozu znalazłem pierwszego... Larry'ego. Był cały we krwi i miał amputowane nogi i prawą rękę. Spytałem się go co się stało, ale nie odpowiadał. Dopiero później zorientowałem się czemu... Miał odcięty język. Coraz bardziej gasł w oczach, aż w końcu... zamknął oczy na zawsze. To był makabryczny widok, ale musiałem iść dalej. Następna osoba jaka znalazłem był Phil Taylor, najmłodszy z całej ekipy miał 17 lat. Nadział się brzuchem o stary, wyschnięty, ostry pień drzewa. Wystawały mu wnętrzności, a sam wyglądał na szczęśliwego jak mnie zobaczył. Spytałem się go co się stało. Powiedział że szedł z James'em oraz Corey'em szukać dziewczyn. W pewnym momencie ujrzeli światło przypominające światło latarki. Byli jednocześnie szczęśliwi, że spotkali jakiegoś człowieka, a jednocześnie zaniepokojeni. Nikt się nie odzywał zza źródła światła. Nagle cała trójka jak opowiadał Phil usłyszeli najgłośniejszy dźwięk jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Przerażeni uciekli, a Phil podczas ucieczki potknął się i nadział się na pień drzewa. Był z tyłu, więc reszta nie zauważyła go. Niestety zapomniałem się go spytać co według niego to mogło być. On sam powiedział mi żebym uciekał i nie szukał reszty bo i tak pewnie już nie żyją. Musiałem odejść ale było mi ciężko, bardzo ciężko. Nie wiedziałem co robić, co się tu dzieje. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach odzyskałem zasięg. Zadzwoniłem do Samuela. Te rozmowę także nagrałem. Oto jego część.” Samuel: Halo? John? John: Jestem. Ty żyjesz jeszcze dzięki Bogu! Samuel: Boże jak ja się ciesze, że ciebie słyszę. (Płacz)thumb|340px John: Gdzie teraz jesteś? '' ''Samuel: W obozie. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. John: Co takiego? Samuel: Znalazłem dziewczyny… nie żyją. John: Matko Phil Larry i Mark też nie żyją. Nie mogę znaleźć James’a i Corey’a. Samuel: To jakiś koszmar. John: Ja… nie wiem gdzie jestem. Samuel: Rozejrzyj się nie widzisz nic? John: Dookoła mnie są tylko drzewa i krzaki. Samuel: Mam pistolet na flary, znalazłem w namiocie. John: Ok wystrzel i idę w twoją stronę. ,,Flara wystrzeliła i dałem radę ją zauważyć. Byłem jakiś kilometr od obozu.” John: Idę w twoją stronę. Nie wychodź z obozu i nie rozłączaj się ze mną dopóki nie dotrę do obozu. ,,Po jakiś 25 minutach usłyszałem krzyki, wołające o pomoc. To był James. Pobiegłem w jego stronę. Kiedy dotarłem zobaczyłem też Corey’a. Nadal rozmawiałem z Samuelem, bałem się że w końcu stracimy zasięg. James powiedział co się stało. Chłopaki zabłądzili i nie wiedzieli gdzie jest obóz. Corey postanowił wspiąć się na wysokie drzewo. Niestety podczas wspinania gałąź się połamała. Corey spadł i złamał sobie nogę. Udało nam się przenieść go do obozu. Nasz kamper był oddalony o prawie 20 km. Samuel jak mnie zobaczył uściskał mnie. Pokazał nam także dziewczyny… Sara miała amputowane kończyny i wydłubane oczy. Lucy miała wyrwane włosy, liczne zadrapania, potłuczenia i złamane żebra. Katy wyglądała najgorzej, Właściwie nie widać było że to ona. Cała rozszarpana na strzępy. James na ten widok zwymiotował. Najdziwniejsze było to, że dziewczyny były ułożone obok siebie, równo. Nie wiedzieliśmy która była godzina ale było dalej ciemno. Postanowiliśmy ruszyć w stronę kampera. Nie mieliśmy jedzenia ani wody. Ciężko było nam iść z Corey’em. On sam poprosił abyśmy go zostawili. Zrobiliśmy to, nasze pożegnanie było naprawdę smutne. Ja Samuel i James poszliśmy dalej. Po około 10 kilometrach Zrobiliśmy postój. James się mnie zapytał.” ,,Co się stało z Philem?” ,,Odpowiedziałem mu, że nie żyje. James zbladł, aż w końcu zalał się łzami. Phil miał tylko 17 lat. Miał całe życie przed sobą. Wszyscy mieliśmy… . James poszedł w krzaki zrobić siku. Po paru chwilach zobaczyliśmy wszyscy te samo światło o którym opowiadał Phil. Najbardziej kierowało na James’a który był jakieś 20 metrów od nas. Światło zgasło i w tym momencie usłyszeliśmy krzyk James’a. Ja i Samuel podbiegliśmy i zobaczyliśmy go. Poderżnięte gardło, złamane żebra i obojczyk. Patrzył na nas. Aż w końcu wydał ostatni odgłos i zamilkł. To nie mógł być człowiek według mnie. Kto byłby taki szybki. Ja i Samuel zaczęliśmy biec w stronę kampera, przebiegliśmy tak 4 kilometry. Za nami nagle pojawiło się ponownie te światło. Znowu zaczęliśmy biec aż w oddali zobaczyłem kamper. Wsiedliśmy do niego i od razu odjechaliśmy. Światło dalej się utrzymywało. Zatrzymaliśmy się na stacji chcieliśmy wezwać pomoc. Jednak kiedy weszliśmy nikogo tam nie było. Światło na zewnątrz zgasło. Poszedłem do kampera Samuel został na stacji. Nagle przede mną pojawiło się te same światło. Od razu odpaliłem pojazd i odjechałem. Jednak światło mnie nie śledziło. Po chwili zgasło. Kiedy jednak wróciłem na stacje ujrzałem Samuela. Leżał na bladzie, miał rozcięty brzuch i wyjęte wnętrzności. Walały się wszędzie. A poza tym nie było widać innych obrażeń. Byłem wtedy już dobity. Straciłem 9 przyjaciół. Wsiadłem do kampera i pojechałem do najbliższego miasta. Zgłosiłem sprawę na policję. Następnego dnia pojechaliśmy w miejsce obozu. Wszystkie ciała i przedmioty leżały tam gdzie leżały. Dalsza historia wątpię żeby was zaciekawiła.” ,,Od tamtej nocy nigdy nie byłem dłuższą chwilę w lesie, zwłaszcza w nocy. Jednak zadaje sobie od tamtej nocy pytanie. Czemu mi nic nie jest? ,,Miałem szczęście, że nagrałem tamte rozmowy. Inaczej byłbym w gronie podejrzanych. A raczej nie było takiego grona. Nikt nie wie kto albo co to mogło być.” '',,Gdybym miał okazje zadać Bogu jedno pytanie, zapytałbym co się stało z moimi przyjaciółmi tamtej nocy.” '' '',,Chciałem się z wami podzielić tą historią by was ostrzec. Na świecie są niewyjaśnione i tajemnicze rzeczy. Uważajcie na siebie zwłaszcza w takich od izolowanych miejsc jakimi są lasy. Dziękuje za ten wywiad. Chcę aby jak najwięcej osób poznało tą historię. Dziękuje.” '' Kategoria:Opowiadania